Un nuevo comienzo
by angelsounanimo
Summary: Reedicion historia Julio 2008 no podré creer nuevamente en el amor... Despues de quinientos años el amor solo lo tendra una sola persona, ¡Rin porque moriste! luego de estar en soledad absoluta una luz de amistad aparece dando una oportunidad verdadera.


**5 DE JULIO DE 2008**

 **¿** ** _Podré Creer Nuevamente en el amor que se perdio?_**

 ** _REEDICION 15 DE JULIO DE 2017_**

 **ILUSION**

Mis pensamientos estaban muy concretos, en esta etapa de mi vida necesitaba una casa para dormir, un lugar de trabajo para poder comer y muchas distracciones para no pensar , ahorre un buen dinero antes de venir a este país, creo que no tendré problemas para la compra de una casa o apartamento e instalarme con lo básico y necesario para vivir, mientras me hacen la entrega de mi casa, buscare una posada para quedarme por algunos días, esta época del año en la ciudad en la que estoy es un buen lugar para comenzar, creo que Tokio me ayudara a renovar mi vida…

* * *

Han pasado ya casi tres meses estoy trabajando como historiadora en un museo las cosas van mejorando ya casi he perdido muchos recuerdos de mi anterior vida en aquel país, tengo muchos compañeros pero creo que hay uno en especial que me atrae; pero decidí que mi corazón estaría cerrado a cualquier amor mi vida sería solitaria esa sería mi segunda decisión…

* * *

Creo que ya es hora de cerrar, Nadesiko! Cierto… Le decía un hombre musculoso, con ojos color ámbar, y sumamente ególatra, el cual portaba un traje de paño negro como la noche…. a la encargada de supervisar el cierre del museo y por supuesto a las personas de vigilancia del museo, él era el dueño del edificio Honkan el prestigioso "museo nacional" y estar pendiente de que todo fuera perfecto en todo momento inclusive a la hora de cerrar era necesario, aunque las intenciones al hablar se le demostraran de otra forma para ella que no hacia otra cosa que cumplir lo mas pronto posible para volver con el pues su cara y sus palabras las que ya conocía eran con una doble intención…

Los hombres de vigilancia habían acabado ya con todo lo encomendado y después de que recibieron la orden de sacar a todas las personas y cerrar el lugar…. Cada uno se fue a su lugar estipulado para vigilar, pues el turno de la noche iniciaba y aunque había muchas cosas de valor en el museo las noches siempre eran muy tranquilas y las rondas eran mas tranquilas que en el día donde se sabia que se congestionaba siempre por la cantidad de personas que ingresaban al museo

Luego de que Nadesiko terminara sus labores y verificara todo con rapides era hora de maquillarse y espolvorear la carta para sentirse mas sexi a la hora de dar el reporte a ese presuntuoso hombre que media hora antes le había indicado con su mirada para que mas la necesitaba.

* * *

-Señor Sesshoumaru! ya hemos concluido con lo que nos encomendó, el segundo turno de vigilancia ya están en sus puestos y solo la señorita ángel y su secretaria quedaron en el sector de oficinas, ella nos avisó que se quedarían hasta muy tarde acabando los preparativos para la reunión con los socios nuevos y terminar los preparativos de los bienes del museo para el próximo viernes…

-Señorita Nadesiko! La provocativa voz de aquel hombre se escuchaba en todo el lugar mientras tomaba a la mujer por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ¡muy buen trabajo al parecer puedo confiar en usted!, mientras se iba acercando muy despacio a su cuello y hacia que la mujer comenzara a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de el… está segura señorita Nadesiko que nadie nos interrumpirá, claro que no señor Sesshoumaru, ya di estrictas ordenes de que nadie se acercase a este sector de oficinas….

Los besos apasionados y gemidos que se escuchaban en esa oficina, parecía solo el comienzo de una sesión de mucho rato haciendo que el placer llegara a un sin fín de voces y constantes sonidos que existían en brazos de cada uno, solo para que el goce y las caricias se volvieran mucho más desenfrenadas y para que el éxtasis total llegase, donde esta vez había sido el escritorio el soporte el cual sirvió como lugar para que la pareja se fundieran como uno solo…

* * *

Los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru volvieron a quedar en lo mismo de siempre era otra humana que se llevaba a su cama o bueno en esta ocasión fue su escritorio, otra que se dejaba seducir fácilmente, los pensamientos eran los mismo eran unas resbalosas y siempre se repetia como su padre había caído tan fácil y tras del hecho dejarla preñada a una de ellas, cuando solo sirven para satisfacer… Mientras el rumbo hacia su mansión se hacia mas corto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el celular…

Si… quien habla… Sesshoumaru soy yo las cosas se complicaron acá en Osaka los inversionistas de los demás museos desean vender muchas de las esculturas y otros objetos a otros países sin importar que sea un patrimonio nacional… bueno en fin pasare a el museo apenas llegue del viaje… fue cortante para no entrar en discusión pues sabia que Sesshoumaru no gastaba su tiempo a no ser que fuera importante y aunque habian cambiado muchas cosas con los siglos seguía teniendo un genio de los mil demonios, adiós.

Menos mal el estúpido de mi hermano no estará en casa creo que eso será mejor del fin de semana y así podré descansar; Era increíble las muchas cosas que habían cambiado ya toleraba la sangre que le toco por hermano pasaron muchas cosas antes y en este momento al menos mientras el estuviera en su vida y en su mansión por pedido de kagome aclaro mi mente ya que finalmente ella había aceptado casarse con su hermano y terminaba la tradición familiar de ella donde creían que antes de casarse debían compartir con sus seres queridos lo que mas pudieran y esta también era la época donde el cortejo empezaría para que la pareja que se iba a casar no tuvieran dudas sobre la unión que comenzarían porque esta vez si seria para toda la eternidad o lo que durase la edad del más fuerte de los dos.

* * *

Podía contemplar desde mi habitación como las flores de cerezo caían sobre la gente de la calle haciendo que algunos niños rieran bobamente, pobres humanos solo se ríen por cosas insignificantes en ese momento el ruido de la puerta hizo que me pusiera alerta cuando voltee a mirar y vi que era Yaken…

-Que quieres Yaken?

-Amo Sesshoumaru era para avisarle que ya esta la comida lista y que el señor

Inuyasha llamo a avisar que…

-Cállate Yaken, ya hablé con él, retírate enseguida iré a comer…

-si, Amo como guste…

Pude ver como se alejaba Yaken y volví a echar un ojo por la ventana, no se porque lo hacia, pero las flores de cerezo me hacían sentir bien y me hacían recordarla a mi hermosa Rin…

* * *

Estuve pensando toda la noche y no veía como quitarme esos recuerdos de encima era algo muy tedioso…

 ** _+-+Quinientos siglos atrás+-+_**

+-+Rin ya se había vuelto toda una mujer siempre estaba junto a mi lado pero cada acción que realizaba me hacía entender cada vez más, que ya era toda una mujer habían pasado casi nueve años desde que la encontré o ella fue la que me encontró y me saco de esa vida llena de rencor y estupidez contra los humanos… cuando ella apenas tenía ocho años… en ese momento me separe en varias ocasiones de ella; Ya no soportaba verla y no decirle nada pero mi orgullo no me dejaba ella es una simple humana… salgo de mis pensamientos cuando oigo los gritos de ella diciéndole a Yaken que ira a las aguas termales a bañarse que ya vuelve la sigo con la mirada desde lo alto del árbol en el que estoy, no sé porque pero la sigo veo como se desprende de su kimono y entra en el agua, comienza a nadar en el agua sin enterarse que yo la veo, es hermosa su figura, esa cabellera tan negra como la noche, sus ojos marrones, era perfecta inclusive a su corta edad era muy alta siempre que se hacia cerca a mi me llega un poco mas arriba de los hombros definitivamente era hermosa, Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando note que el agua me estaba llegando un poco mas arriba de la cadera en ese instante vi la torpeza que estaba haciendo, había llegado donde Rin estaba en ese momento ella salió dando un pequeño grito al verme tan cerca de ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Por estar tan cerca de ella, mi instinto se comenzaba a despertar verla así tan mojada y el agua escurriendo de sus labios me hizo acercarla y probar esa fruta prohibida que hace tanto me hacía perder el control con solo ver cuando me hablaba…

La reacción de Rin fue de total entrega, había añorado tantas veces probar esos labios que no quería dejarla escapar, se había vuelto una obsesión pensar en ella, poco a poco nos fuimos separando por la falta de aire el sonrojo que ella tenía era completamente enternecedor, alce mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, para poder decirle lo mucho que ahora la amaba…

-Rin hace mucho tenia deseo de decirte lo mucho que te quiero, no pensé enamorarme de ti, tu que siempre me escuchabas decir lo mucho que odiaba a mi padre por haberse metido con una humana y ahora me pasa esto contigo y sabes no lo puedo dejar de sentir, te necesito…

-Señor Sesshoumaru yo…

-No digas nada Rin, yo entenderé si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme cuando sentí como ella me atraía y al voltear aunque estaba apenada me susurro algo que me dejo completamente feliz…

-Señor Sesshoumaru no me ha dejado acabar, yo hace mucho tiempo también estaba enamorada de usted, pero jamás le dije nada por miedo a que me rechazara y me alejar de usted…

Note como unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, así que me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos para besarla nuevamente…+-+

* * *

-Sesshoumaru si que eres un gruñón han pasado ya quinientos años y ese temperamento nada que te cambia eh,

\- ¡que te importa idiota¡ eso es mi problema, y que al fin si se pudo arreglar los problemas con los socios en Osaka…

-si claro que si o con quien crees que hablas… ¡imbécil!

-a quien le dices imbécil, ya me estas colmando la paciencia, vete de aquí inmediatamente, mientras que en sus mejillas comenzaban a aparecer involuntariamente unas marcas moradas…

-está bien Sesshoumaru a ti no te aguanta nadie…

Mientras que salía de ahí Inuyasha una muchacha de ojos marrones entraba a la oficina de su hermano dejándolo completamente anonadado y pensativo quien era esa mujer que se le hacía tan conocida y a la vez tan distante… ¿Quién era ella? Luego se lo preguntaría a su queridísisisisimo hermano…

-Disculpe señor Sesshoumaru este es el informe que se le va a dar a la comisión ejecutoria…

\- ¿cómo es que es su nombre señorita?

-Disculpe mi impertinencia mi nombre es Ángel, ya llevo acá tres meses y creo que fue su asistente la que me entrevisto cuando entre a trabajar…

-si me han hablado muy bien de usted, Sango me ha dicho que su trabajo y comportamiento ha sido excelente y dígame no había que dado con ella de entregarlo hasta el miércoles de esta semana?

-Sí, señor. Lo que pasa es que el fin de semana lo acabé y como me toca preparar la exposición decidí hacerlo desde antes para tener lo que me queda de semana libre para prepararme y no equivocarme…

-bueno señorita Ángel lo revisare y la llamo para decirle si hay algo que debas corregirle…

-claro señor Sesshoumaru… con permiso.

-Señorita Ángel, Llámame solamente Sesshoumaru

-bueno adiós… Sesshoumaru. +Porque me siento tan roja+

-+que linda mujer será otra humana que me lleve a la cama eso es más que seguro, solamente se puede predecir con lo roja que se puso+

\- hasta luego Señor Sesshoumaru.

-unhh como!

-disculpe Sesshoumaru…

Mientras salía lo mas pronto posible de aquella oficina, solo sentía su corazón correr a mil por hora desde que lo había visto por primera vez el día de su entrevista había quedado anonadada y solo pensaba en el, aunque realmente sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho…

 **Continuara…**

 **nota de autor:** bueno no se si sera necesario pero prefiero ponerlo si ven las lineas es para cambio de lugar o de personaje o ya sea tiempo, si ven tres signos asi +-, son recuerdos, y si ven solo uno + son pensamientos , espero les guste bye...

 **Oportunidad De Amistad**

+El informe ya se lo había entregado a él y aparentemente fue magnífico un día antes de la reunión con los demás socios, el señor Sesshoumaru me mando a llamar; pero estaba muy nerviosa no sabía porque, pero siempre que era algo referente a ese hombre los pelitos se me ponían de punta, era tan raro si lo había tratado un poco más de tres veces; llegue a su oficina luego de que me dieron la razón no supe cómo pero los pies me dieron permiso de caminar correctamente y llegar a su escritorio, mientras él me decía que tomara asiento.

-Señorita Ángel la felicito ya revisé muy minuciosamente el informe y no encontré ningún error la validez del porque se deben quedar los objetos en el museo es irrevocable y la verdad con estos argumentos que pone es casi imposible que puedan discutir por lo contrario. Por lo tanto, va a tener la ponencia en el auditorio ante los socios.

-Muchas gracias Señor Sesshoumaru es un gran honor la confianza que esta depositando en mi para algo tan importante.

-La reunión se cambió a las nueve de la mañana espero que no me defraude no siendo nada más Ángel puede retirarse

\- Claro que no lo defraudare Señor Sesshoumaru, con su permiso me retiro.

-Claro siga.

Al día siguiente logramos obtener el sí de parte de los socios para poder retener los valiosos objetos del Japón feudal; sin embargo, pude darme cuenta que uno de los socios no quería ceder al parecer quería obtener a toda costa un alhajero que contiene una gema muy preciada que fue encontrada hace menos de un siglo en uno de los templos que ya se habían destruido completamente cerca del monte fuji, sin embargo, al final cedió aunque sin muchas ganas.

A la salida pude ver a alguien muy especial el parecido que tenía con el señor Sesshoumaru era tan impresionante que se notaba con solo mirarle al parecer eran familiares luego por la reticencia de mi mirada hacia aquella persona se dio cuenta y se acercó lo cual me sorprendió enormemente, pero cuando ya estuvo a mi lado comenzó a hablarme

-Mucho gusto señorita Ángel mi nombre es Inuyasha soy uno de los socios y hermano de Sesshoumaru y mire ella es mi novia Kagome Higurashi.

-Mucho gusto Señor Inuyasha, Señorita Higurashi... _+Tan lindo parece tan diferente al Señor Sesshoumaru y ella también es muy hermosa y_ siempre una sonrisa en la cara, _hacen una pareja perfecta como unidos por el destino, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el siguió hablando+._

-estuvo impresionante cómo manejo las situaciones que se presentaron en los diferentes momentos no les dio tiempo de chistar a ninguno inclusive a ese que se empeñaba en que lo mejor era sacar el alhajero del museo, Señorita Ángel le podría pedir un favor.

-Claro que sí Señor Inuyasha dígame.

-cambie de lugar el alhajero y póngalo en un lugar con más seguridad no sé porque tengo un presentimiento con aquel objeto y ese sujeto.

-Tranquilo Señor Inuyasha no hay ningún problema el lunes que se hace los cambios daré la orden para que se haga el cambio.

Me despedí de ellos preguntándome el porqué de ese favor le di vueltas y vueltas y no hallaba la razón así que deje de pensar en tonterías y me encamine hacia mi departamento,

Al llegar a mi departamento, sentía como mi cuerpo era puro fuego al parecer tenía algo de fiebre que me consumía poco a poco el agotamiento y el estrés de toda la semana.

Me metí en la bañera apaciguando con ello un poco el calor que sentía, fue un alivio, mientras tanto solo pensaba en el arduo día que mañana me deparaba y también que al día siguiente a pesar de que no me tocaba ir a trabajar el señor Sesshoumaru había decidido que por la importante adquisición con que se había logrado quedar el museo era necesario celebrar, pero no entendía porque sencillamente no hacia una recepción si no que tenía que ser "el ir de viaje" con la excusa de integrar el sector administrativo.

Al salir de la bañera más relajada y sin fiebre aparentemente me coloque mi piyama y no me demore en quedar dormida entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

el viernes paso tranquilamente aunque algo ajetreado; pronto llego la noche cuando pensé en decirle personalmente al señor Sesshoumaru que tendría que hacer unas cosas y que por consiguiente no iría si eso sería lo mejor, así con ello podría descansar; Fui hasta la oficina de el cuándo sentí una discusión dentro de ella era la voz del señor Sesshoumaru y de otra persona, me acerque un poco más y note que era Nadesiko la jefa de seguridad ella le reclamaba con un tono algo desesperado, por qué no podía acompañarlo a ese viaje siendo que ella era su amante.

-Nadesiko lo que nosotros hemos tenido es solo una aventura nada más, esto no significa nada para mí, crees que teniendo tantas mujeres tan o más hermosas que usted y con más clase, me quedaría con alguien que le falta tanta inspiración en la vida por ser algo más que jefe de seguridad...

Deje de escuchar y salir de ese lugar rápidamente para irme a mi departamento, mi cabeza me dolía enormemente y mi mente estaba algo atropellada, las palabras del señor Sesshoumaru eran muy ruines aunque ella se lo hubiera ganado, no es lo correcto el tratar a una mujer así es algo que no concebía y con solo escuchar se percibía que dentro de las palabras que él decía había mucho odio algo muy peculiar aunque no se podía definir si era solamente en contra de Nadesiko o en contra las mujeres en general, en ese momento era como si estuviera recordando algo que ya me hubiera ocurrido algo muy pero muy parecido.

Llegue a mi casa y deje de pensar en la desagradable conversación que por casualidad había escuchado me dispuse a acomodar algunas cosas que supuse eran necesarias para el viaje nos habían dicho que era un lugar cálido y lo más seguro es que tendríamos que ir a nadar organice dos mudas no eran más necesarias bloqueador, gafas elementos de aseo y unas sandalias; acomode todo en la maleta y mire más detenidamente me faltaba algo pero que era recordé que me faltaba una toalla y el vestido de baño mire la hora ya iba a ser casi las seis y media de la noche apenas para salir a comprar uno, porque en la mañana ya no tendría tiempo de comprar lo que necesitaba .

La tienda estaba algo concurrida por la temporada en que nos encontrábamos sin embargo conseguí rápido una toalla ahora solo me faltaba el vestido de baño comencé a buscar uno que fuera enterizo no me gustaba mostrar mucho, todos eran algo extravagantes y casi se habían acabado por completo ya no sabía que hacer.

En ese momento una muchacha casi de mi misma edad se acercó a mi diciéndome si me podría ayudar en algo.

-claro, por favor la verdad no encuentro que vestido de baño ponerme.

-pues la verdad vi que estás buscando un vestido enterizo de tu talla yo también anduve buscando uno pero no encontré así que me toco uno de dos piezas.

-ven miramos pronto porque la tienda ya va a cerrar yo también tuve que venir por uno de improviso pues mañana viajo.

-ve que coincidencia, yo también viajo mañana, bueno creo que es una integración del lugar en donde trabajo

-Si Igualmente...

-Sabes, yo como que te conozco tu trabajas en el museo.

-Si yo también.

-Ve esto es una coincidencia.

-yo sabía que te conocía tú fuiste la que me hiciste la entrevista de trabajo hace unos meses pero no te había vuelto a ver desde la entrevista tu eres la asistente del Señor Sesshoumaru.

-Si es cierto, aunque no nos habíamos vuelto a ver por lo que he estado viajando por cuestión de negocios, y ahora que llegue no puedo ni descansar porque ya me dicen que es obligatorio y en fin el señor Sesshoumaru saco mil excusas para que no le dijera que no y la verdad no pude decirle que no.

\- ha ya veo, ósea que mañana nos veremos.

-si eso parece; ¿Y tú dónde vives?

-vivo a unas cuantas cuadras si quieres cogemos el mismo taxi.

-No más bien yo te llevo, traje mi auto...

-ah, qué bien, por mi está bien, mi apartamento queda en el edificio Goshimboku.

-bueno menos mal, no queda tampoco muy lejos de mi casa.

-Y vives sola en una casa

-si la verdad sí; aunque no creas no es tan grande es apenas para mi es que no me gustan las alturas de a mucho, entonces prefiero vivir en una casa, solo tiene dos pisos

Nos subimos al auto de ella era plateado, descapotable; dejamos las cosas en la parte trasera del auto y nos encaminamos a mi departamento.

-sigue te invito un café le dije mientras bajaba mis cosas del auto de ella.

-lo siento Ángel realmente no puedo me están esperando mi novio en mi casa y como no nos habíamos visto en tanto tiempo debe estar algo de mal genio, pero si quieres mañana te puedo pasar a recoger y así nos vamos juntas te parece.

-bueno, comprendo y claro que si entonces a qué hora pasas.

-yo creo que a eso de las siete de la mañana, aunque es a las ocho es mejor coger buenos puestos para irnos.

-está bien acá estaré a esa hora adiós cuídate.

Evite Caminar tan tarde y como me había estado sintiendo mal últimamente me había caído de perlas el no caminar termine de organizar la maleta y me acosté a dormir no fue mas por este dia.

Fue agradable la compañía de Sango llegamos sin ningún contratiempo al museo fuimos las primeras en llegar así que entramos a la parte trasera del museo y nos sentamos en la sala común de las directivas ahí comenzó a llegar gente unos ni si quiera los conocía y otros solo me limitaba a saludar no éramos muchos escasamente treinta personas en ese momento llego el señor Inuyasha acompañado de la señorita Higurashi y un hombre de su misma edad, nos levantamos con Sango al mismo tiempo y saludamos.

-Señor Inuyasha, señorita Higurashi que gusto volverlos a ver.

-No el gusto es de nosotros, Sango como estas.

-Hola Inuyasha, Kagome, hola mi amor no me piensas saludar

-Claro que si Sanguito.

\- +Vi como sango saludaba a esa persona al parecer él, era el novio de ella voltearon en ese momento cuando estaba atando cabos y creo que me puse algo roja al parecer era como si me hubieran descubierto en mis pensamientos.

-Ángel mira él es mi novio Miroku Mitsuo y creo que ya te conoces con mis amigos así que espero te la pases con nosotros no hay ningún problema cierto Kagome.

-Si por supuesto que no hay ningún problema, no te preocupes cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.

-Gracias a todos y mucho gusto Señor Mitsuo.

-El gusto es mío Ángel cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. +Mientras hacia una cara de coqueto+

-! Mirokuuuuuuuu¡ ¿Qué es lo que dices?

-No nada Sanguito. +Con cara de perro regañado+

-Disculpa Ángel a mi novio siempre es algo payaso con las mujeres…

-No se preocupe Sango creo que a veces toca lidiar con muchas clases de personalidades. Jejejejejeje

Todos se rieron de lo que decía mientras nos dirigíamos a un lugar con mas sillas para podernos sentar y hablar mientras llegaban las demás personas y el transporte para el viaje aunque en ese momento me di cuenta que **_él_** no había llegado.

Continuara…


End file.
